


Apocalypse Nowish

by shadowglove88



Series: Apocalypse Nigh Series [8]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Apocalypse, Broken Families, Dragons, F/M, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Lucifer Feels, Michael comes for Dean, Multi, Revelations, The Final Confrontation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowglove88/pseuds/shadowglove88
Summary: Lois wants to believe that despite everything, its still her Baby Cuz deep down in there. But then she meets with Chloe again she's forced to realize that her baby cousin just might be lost forever.





	Apocalypse Nowish

Ever since Lumiel's true nature had been revealed, the Apocalypse had gotten worse.

People were dying everywhere, in the most horrifying of ways, and there was nothing they could could about it.

Nothing they  _were willing_  to do, at least.

As Lumiel had warned, the moment his 'protection' was gone from the household, the archangel Michael had appeared to Dean, needing his consent to possess him so that he could fulfill the mission heaven had for him and defeat Satan.

Dean had told the archangel to go to  _hell_.

That didn't mean that Michael really  _listened_  to Dean, and he kept appearing to the older Winchester brother, telling him of the atrocities happening in the world, and how Dean could be the one to end it, if only he'd give into his destiny and allow himself to be Michael's Vessel. Dean had told him that he'd already been tricked by  _one_  'angel of light' and he wasn't about to give into another of the 'motherfuckers'.

John was furious.

He blamed Lumiel for 'entrancing' his sons, and told Dean that he could end this, that  _that_  was the reason why Lumiel had chosen to seduce him and Sam...the devil had told them the reasons himself. Sam and Dean were two of the three people who could kill him, and each of the three people 'loved' Chloe too much to do it.

Talking about that, Lois couldn't understand how  _she_  was one of the three people who could kill Lucifer/Lumiel/Chloe/ _Satan_.

She could understand Sam-he had been the  _fated_  Vessel of Lumiel's, so there was obviously some sort of mystic connection between them that could enable the killing.

She could understand Dean-he was the chosen Vessel of  _Michael_ , and angelically speaking, god and Michael were the only ones with the ability to kill satan (and since god was MIA it all rested on Michael's shoulders).

But Lois couldn't understand how  _she_  could do anything like that.

She was a normal person, without even a meteor power to boast of.

So why was is it that Lumiel thought  _she_  was one of the three who could kill Chloe and end the Apocalypse?

"We have to find a way to  _separate_  them." Sam glared at his father. "Or a way to kill him  _inside_  of her without killing  _her_."

"It's impossible, Sam. When will you and your brother understand that?" John Winchester asked with a growl. "You said so yourself many times in the past when you thought Lumiel was one of the good guys. She  _bonded_  with him, she became a  _part_  of him. She's  _him_.  _Chloe_  is Satan."

"No she's  _not_." Dean growled.

"Why can't you two be sensible about this?" John looked at his ropes end. "She's not the girl you thought you knew! She's a  _demon_! She's  _Satan_!  _SHE_  is the one destroying the earth and sending it to  _hell_!"

"John,  _stop_  it!" Lois snapped, unable to keep hearing John say those things.

"It's the  _truth_." John turned to her. "I know it kills you, Lo. I know what you've given up to try and help her, but the best thing  _any one_  of you could do would be to kill her! She asked you to do it herself! She  _knew_  that living meant her having to do those atrocities!" His glare went from his lover to his sons and back. "If you love Chloe, you will end the  _thing_  she has become."

Sam got up and stormed out of the house.

Dean sent his father a disgusted look and followed.

Soon the sound of the Impala starting, engine revving as they tore out of the junkyard, could be heard.

Missouri slapped John up the back of his head. "Have a  _heart_. They're in love with her."

John flinched away from her. "Missouri, you  _know_  that I'm telling the truth. There's an innocent young girl trapped up in that body  _forever_. She  _asked_  them to kill her."

Lois looked away, closing her eyes at the memory.

"John..." Bobby warned.

"She obviously prefers death over what she's become!" John pressed, ignoring Bobby. "Am I the  _only one_  who  _cares_  what she wants?!"

Lois got up and stormed to the room she shared with the bastard, slamming the door behind her, pacing the room, filled with anger and remorse and fear and  _sadness_.

She-she knew that some of what John was saying was true, she  _knew_ that Chloe had practically  _begged_  them to kill her-but Lois  _couldn't_! She just  _couldn't_! She and Chloe had sworn as children to always love and protect the other no matter  _what_ , and Lois couldn't kill her, couldn't allow someone  _else_  to kill her.

She just  _couldn't_!

The door opened and closed behind her. " _Lois_."

She kept her back to him, going to the window and looking out of it, hugging herself.

"I know..I know that you must think that I'm the worst bastard to exist." John sighed from behind her, sounding so tired and  _old_. "But you have to understand, there's no other option. Don't you think, that if there'd been one, we would have found it by now? You, Sam and Dean have been pouring over angelic and satanic literature of the most obscure nature ever since...ever since she left. Even  _Michael_  has told you that there is no other way to free Chloe's soul than to kill her."

"Forgive me if I don't trust  _angels_  anymore!" Lois snapped, holding herself tightly.

He sighed. " _Lois_."

She turned on him. "You're talking about murdering my baby cousin, John! You're talking about ending her life before she even can become an  _adult_! She's just a child!"

"She's not a child, Lois. She hasn't been ever since that  _thing_  entered her body on her sixteenth birthday." John hesitated a second before putting his hands down on her shoulders. "She wants to be free, Lois. Isn't it better to let her rest in peace instead of leaving her in that body for eternity, watching as that thing commits the worst atrocities through her? Isn't it  _worse_  to let her soul rot away to  _nothing_? To let it be corrupted beyond repair?"

"What if it already is?" Lois finally voiced the question that was eating away at her soul. "What if her soul's already too tainted? What if-what if she dies...and she goes to  _hell_."

John's face was stricken, as if he hadn't thought of that question before.

"What if-what if-what if we only sent her to  _hell_?" Lois brought her hands to her face as the tears she'd been trying to deny streaked down her cheeks.

John couldn't answer, he only reached for her and pulled her against him, into his chest, his arms around her and protecting as she cried into his shirt.

Lois clutched at his shirt, crying out like she hadn't been able to since everything had happened.

Her legs lost their strength and she would have fallen if John wasn't holding her so tightly, keeping her upright, being her strength-just like he always was.

There was urgent knocking on the door, and they didn't pull apart as they turned to look at the door as it opened, Bobby standing there, looking uncomfortable.

"It's the boys." He cleared his throat. "You're not going to believe this."

They hadn't believed it.

Not when Bobby had relayed the message to them.

Not as they hurried to their vehicles, carrying all the weapons they could hold.

Not when they finally met up with where the brothers where hiding behind the Impala.

Not even when they stared at the creature destroying the city did they believe it.

"It's a fricken  _dragon_!" Dean exclaimed, reloading his guns. "And it's got  _seven heads_."

The creature roared, sending fire reigning down on all of them, before going to rest on a nearby building.

Lois looked up at it, in awe and terrified, before her eyes noticed the figure on it's back. "Is that...?"

Chloe, decked in a seductive scarlet dress, sat upon the beast, drinking from a golden goblet, eyes darkened with khol and jewelry decorating her like a queen.

She seemed to be looking down at the destruction with fascinated awe, giggling and grinning as she pet the creature and took a sip from her goblet.

" _Revelations 17_." Bobby whispered to himself.

"CHLOE!" Lois took a couple of steps forwards.

The dragon and the one riding it turned to look at her.

"Get behind me!" John grabbed Lois and pulled her back.

The dragon roared, sending a tongue of intense fire towards them, but they hide behind their vehicles, thankfully unhurt.

"Sonofabitch!" Dean hissed. "He's destroying my car!"

Suddenly the dragon was airborne, flying away to continue destroying all below it.

But they didn't have time to relax as suddenly something fell hard from the sky into the hood of the Impala, denting it beyond repair, bending the Impala in  _half_ , causing Sam and Dean to jump away from the car.

And when the dust settled, Chloe stood in the mess of the vehicle, smirking at them, goblet of wine in hand. "Hello family."

John was the first to react, grabbing the Colt and firing.

The bullet lodged itself in her forehead, the goblet falling from Chloe's hand.

" _No!_ " Sam screamed.

For a moment Chloe's face went pale, and then she was laughing, the bullet removing itself from her skull before jettisoning into John's shoulder. "Play nice Johnny boy." She tutted as the wound in her forehead closed up until only unmarred skin was left behind. "I missed your heart on  _purpose_."

"John!" Lois knelt to his side as he grunted in pain, clutching at his shoulder as it bled.

"Long time no see," Chloe giggled, stepping down from the destroyed Impala, eyeing the gun Bobby had trained on her with little interest before turning to the boys. " _Guys_." She knelt down to their level. "I've missed you." She smirked. "Incubi and succubi just can't hold up to your level of performance. Be proud. That's a  _compliment_."

Dean's eyes went dark... with  _jealousy_.

Sam growled. "You're not Chloe."

"Actually, I  _am_." She smirked, crawling on her hands and knees till she was straddling Sam on the ground, walking her fingers up his chest before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him nearly  _viciously_  before letting go and pushing him down so that he was lying on the ground. "I  _am_." The blonde giggled, like a child playing a favored game, before turning to Dean. "Wanna play?"

Something about those words made Dean flinch.

Lois wondered if that was something Chloe would say to them when...

The blonde sniggered as she stood off of Sam, walking towards Dean.

Lois watched, as did Bobby and John, as like Sam, Dean didn't move, didn't even  _try_  to get away from the blonde who straddled him, kissed him, nearly  _violated_  his mouth before pushing him away and standing, licking her lips.

John looked disgusted.

Bobby saddened.

Lois just looked at Chloe.

"What do you  _want_?" John snapped, voice deeper with pain.

"To gloat." The blonde replied quite bluntly, walking towards them, long gown trailing behind her as screams filled the night. "Now that I am reborn, born of fire and flesh, hell is now no barrier for me. My puppy isn't the only of its kind, he is only the first I will free from the bowels of the earth and let loose on this plain. Like a part of me, he has been in captivity  _too long_."

The dragon roared from on high.

Screams filled the air.

Chloe threw her hands up, closing her eyes and smiling, just breathing in it. "Isn't that sound just  _heavenly_?"

"You sick  _bastard_." John snapped.

Bobby kept his gun trained on her, and yet didn't try shoot.

If the Colt had had no effect on her, it was obvious that a normal weapon wouldn't stand a chance.

"Bitch, actually," Chloe corrected coolly, seeming to enjoy the fury coming from him. "Lu and I might have joined, but something  _interesting_  happened that neither one of us would have guessed.  _I_  am dominant. Or, well, we aren't two people anymore, he doesn't speak in my head. He doesn't  _speak._ He is I. But _I_ am the one with the mouthpiece."

Lois looked up at her cousin. "Chloe."

"Yeah Big Cuz?" Chloe asked, turning to her, eyes a darker green than usual and yet still not those all seeing mirrors. "How's the apocalypse treating you?"

Lois just didn't know if she could handle this. "Why-why are you doing this?"

Chloe bent down to her knees, tilting her head to the side slightly. "What a stupid question."

Lois flinched, as if hit.

"Why do you  _think_  I am doing this?" She asked, standing and motioning to the death and destruction all around her as the world beneath them began to quake. "Because I  _can_."

"Chloe, you've got to stop this." Bobby told her. "You've got to stop it."

She turned towards him. "I  _will_. When I'm ready. When I'm done I will stop." She walked towards him. "I plan on leaving a good amount of people alive, you know. But a couple of million have to  _go_ , we're overpopulated as it is. What's a couple of million in a world of  _six billion_  air hogs anyway?" She shrugs. "No one will even  _notice_  it if I took a  _billion or two_."

"You can't really think that." Sam stood. "These are innocent people-."

"Innocent?" Chloe laughed as she turned to look at him with mockery in her every feature. "Who in this world is  _innocent?_  If they are not lying they are raping or killing or stealing or doing something  _else_  that they shouldn't be doing.  _No one_ is innocent, Sam. Not you, not Dean, not  _Johnny_...no matter  _how much_  of a hypocrite he likes to be as he acts all high and mighty." She turned to John with a giggle., hand to her lips " _Oops_ , sorry pops. They didn't know about the demon mistress you have all those years ago, did they?"

John went stiff.

Lois looked down at John in shock.

Dean and Sam went frozen.

"So, wanting  _bad girls_  kinda runs in your blood." Chloe turned to the boys with a sneer as buildings behind them began to collapse, bricks and dust flying everywhere as the dragons heads tore everything down and set it on fire. "I'm here to offer a  _deal_. Stay away, leave me be, and you and your loved ones will be those who survive my little  _cleansing_. Try to stand in my way..." her face went dark. "And I will cut you all  _down_."

" _Chloe_..." Dean tried.

She blew him a kiss before going to her knees and pushing up into the air, the dragon swooping in and taking her away with it.

All around them was chaos and destruction.

Bobby lowered his gun.

Sam and Dean watched as the dragon flew away into the fiery night.

"Lois...it was a long time ago, it-it was after Mary-I was in a very bad place emotionally and..." John tried to explain.

"Don't worry, John." Lois whispered, helping him to his feet. "We've all done things we're not proud of."

He reached for her hand and tightened his hold on it in thanks, before taking in a deep breath, looking at them. "I-I know you don't want to hear this...but we can't let her go free to kill  _billions_  of people. That's not Chloe Sullivan anymore, and we have to stop treating her as if she were."

Sam and Dean were silent.

So was Lois.

"Even if we decide to kill her,  _how_  do we do it?" Bobby asked. "You proved tonight that the Colt doesn't hurt her."

"Dean is going to accept Michael." John turned to his eldest son, eyes narrowed, no question in his tone. "Dean will become the Vessel."

"The  _hell_  I will!" Dean snapped.

"This isn't a debate!" John snapped at his son. "The fate of the  _world_ rests on your shoulders!"

" _Fuck_  you!" Dean hissed before storming away, helping the injured around them.

Sam glared at his father before hurrying after his brother to help.

"John..." Lois whispered.

"I know it's hard on them and that they love her..." John whispered softly, watching his sons. "But they are good men, and they will realize that it is right."

Lois bowed her head, eyes watering.

"Lois..." John whispered. "You  _know_  that thing isn't your cousin anymore."

"You're right." She nodded, body trembling as she gave into her sobs, grabbing his shirt once more. "That isn't my Baby Cousin."


End file.
